


SendNudes

by solangelochild19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Sexting, Snap Chat, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelochild19/pseuds/solangelochild19
Summary: Keith gets a shirtless pic from a guy and it gets a little heated.





	SendNudes

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, still a horrible person for not working on In Music and Love...

Keith opened his phone, getting a notification from snapchat. It was a picture of some really, /really/, hot guy flexing without a shirt on. He had dark tan skin and bright blue eyes. There was no caption, so he sent an all black picture back. ‘Hello, who is this?’

Lance received a snap back from the guy he had sent a picture to. This time, it was an overview of his body, he didn’t have abs or anything. But he was very toned, probably from swimming. ‘The names Lance, what’s yours?’ He replied, hitting the send button with a smug smirk.

'Um, Keith...Why did you send that?' the picture was of him raising and eyebrow at the camera. His black hair was up in a ponytail and his glasses were on his head.

‘Pretty name for a pretty boy.’ Was the caption Lance put on a picture of him winking playfully. He sent that snap, and decided to double snap. ‘And cause I wanted to. Would you rather me not?’

'Um, I suppose not...Are you trying to sext or something?' Keith got guys like this all the time, mostly it was nasty guys, Keith wouldn't necessarily mind this one.

Lance chuckled at the snap from his side of the phone. Guess Keith didn’t remember him from college after all, oh well. That wouldn’t be a problem. Lance sent a picture of him smiling at the camera in return. ‘I have no problem with it if that’s what you’d want to do.’

Keith blushed, looking at the picture. Wait a second... 'wait, So Lance, how'd you get my sc?' The picture was of him covering half his face. His red face..

Lance chuckled at that too. He sent a picture of him covering up his laugh with a hand in return. ‘You were in my suggested quick add. Why?’

'Just wondering...soo...' he sent a picture of himself with his lips pursed looking to the side. Probably a friend of Pidge's...or Hunk's. He didn't really care at the moment though, he had....better things on his mind.

‘So what? Wait... please tell me you remember me dude? We were in the same astrophysics class like a year and a half ago.’ He captioned the picture of him in the mirror, shirtless.

 Keith blushed when he saw him shirtless. Then he blushed even more when he replayed the picture to read the title. Oh shit, _that_  Lance.... 'Oh...hey Lance....' his picture was of him blushing even more, covering his mouth now.

Lance laughed and it was visible in the picture that he sent. ‘You should blush more often, red is quite the color for you.’ He smirked at his caption and his send triumphantly.

'I think nude is more your color,' his picture was of him trying to wink but failing.

‘You want a picture of me in it? You said it’s my color.’ Lance sent in reply, the picture had no face. But it was of his chest down, you could clearly see his v-line. He was wearing a pair of tight joggers as well.

"Oooh, damn," Keith said out loud, replaying the picture. The lifted his shirt slightly, taking a picture of his lower abdomen. 'Nude look okay on me too?'

Lance gasped a little, replaying the picture and resisting the urge to screenshot. ‘Looks perfect, maybe I could see a little lower;)’ He sent back with a chuckle. In this picture, you could see the growing bulge in Lances joggers.

Keith smirked. 'Black my color too?' The image was of his black jeans, obviously teasing Lance. Lance whined at the picture, but he’d never admit that.

He placed a hand on top of his erection and took a picture. ‘Keep sending me shit like that and everything will be your color.’

Keith swallowed, looking at the picture. 'I think I'll stick to reds and nudes.' His image was of him, only in his red, tight briefs, a bulge forming.

Lance couldn’t resist it, he fucking screenshotted it. He hoped Keith wouldn’t mind and he slipped off his joggers. He took a teasing picture of his hand in his blue boxers. ‘Guess I’ll stick to blues and nudes then.’

Keith clicked his tongue when he saw Lance screenshot the image. Oh well. He just screen shotted Lance's, the 'you did it first' excuse may come in handy. He laid down on his bed, taking a selfie of his upper body and briefs, one hand slipping under the underwear along with his dark happy trail. 'Suits you.'

Lance smirked when Keith screenshotted in return. Alright, two could play at that game. Lance took a picture from about the same angle Keith did, but his briefs were pulled down a little lower. You could just almost see his dick. ‘Suits you too, why don’t you show me what’s under those briefs?’

'what do I get in return?' was the cheeky caption for his next picture, him tugging the underwear down, bulge much larger now.

Lance tugged his briefs down to mid-thigh. Then he let his cock rest in his hand, thumb over the tip. ‘This.’ He replied with a smug chuckle.

Keith choked when he saw more of Lance. 'Man, you're so sexy' was the caption of his next, scandalous picture of his own dick. It was shorter, but it was thicker.

Lance flat out whimpered when he saw Keith’s cock. He would choke on it. ‘Get your ass over here and fuck me, I’d let that dick wreck me...’ He replied, sending a picture of his hand wrapped around the base.

Keith's breathing started getting quick. He sent a video of himself pumping his cock, moaning slightly, still breathing hard. 'Holy fuck you're gorgeous.' He kinda regretted sending the video, but still, people had liked them in the past.

Lances heart beat faster and he sent a video in return, him stroking his cock and whimpering Keith’s name. ‘Thank you... daddy. You are too.” Lance decided to test the waters with the term, smirking a little.

Holy fuck, Keith almost came right there. He grabbed the base of his dick, trying not to come. He sent a picture of that, the caption reading 'touch yourself for me, wanna see your fingers stretch you out.'

Lance moaned at that, biting his lip. He decided to take Keith’s request a step further. He bent himself in half so his ass was facing the camera.Two fingers slipped inside of Lance on video. “Yes sir, is this okay daddy?’

Keith again, almost came. Damn he's flexible. He took another video, pumping his cock. "Good boy, so pretty for Daddy," he grunted out.

Lance almost came at the comment. ‘Thank you daddy, I’ll do whatever you need me to.’ He sent back, three fingers deep in his ass now.

Keith groaned, he knew he was getting close. He sent a picture of his tip leaking out precome. 'I wanna hear you moan.'

Lance happily obliged to the request, especially after seeing the precome on Keith’s cock. He hit his prostate and sure enough, he came, releasing his cock against the bed. “Daddy!” He moaned out. ‘There you go daddy, let me see you come.’

 "Holy fuck," he said out loud, scrambling to turn the video on because he knew he was close. He moaned, bucking up into his hand as hot white spurts of cum came out. He cursed plenty of times during the short video.

Lance whimpered at the video, biting his lip harshly. He sent a video of the cum on his bed. ‘Fuck daddy... you made me a mess.’ He sent, dipping his finger in the cum and licking it off.

Keith groaned when he saw what Lance sent, letting his head fall back. 'Just for you baby.' was the caption for a totally wrecked face.

Lance sent a video of him swiping up cum and licking it off his fingers. ‘You need to get your ass over here. I wanna ride that cock like there’s no tomorrow.’

 Fuck, Keith thought, looking at him. 'Now? Like, I'm all for it, but now?'

‘Up to you Daddy. But I can’t resist.’ Lance was winking at the camera, still sucking his fingers.

 'Fine, still live in that apartment complex?'

‘Yeah, moved into a bigger apartment. But same place.'

'Awesome, see you in twenty.' Keith sent a picture of himself winking. He stood and got clothes on, grabbing his keys and wallet. He got in his car and started driving.

‘I’ll be waiting.’ Lance sent back a mirror selfie of him winking, only in boxers.


End file.
